


Butterfly Kisses

by Heize



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heize/pseuds/Heize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is mesmerized by Erwin. Erwin is happy to have Levi as his lover. They share warm kisses in the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a story here! I am not the greatest at writing, and I just wanted to give a quick short story, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy it :D

Erwin abruptly stood up and stepped in front of Levi surprising him a bit.

“I’m here to see you.” he murmured. 

He slid his arms around Levi, grasping his torso gently and ascended him in the air, setting him on the perch of the fence. He leaned forward, nuzzled his face into Levi’s chest all while tightening his hold around him.

Erwin sighed in content.

Levi cast his eyes down upon Erwin, bringing his hand up to the others face, slowly tracing the side of his forehead to the underneath of his jaw. With fingers placed under his chin, he nudged Erwin’s head upward, making direct eye contact.

He scanned every inch of his lovers face. Looking at his parted lips, his bounteous nose, his woolly sharp composed eyebrows, and lastly his lovers gleaming sky-light eyes through which he sees his lovers very own soul.

Levi is mesmerized by it all and feels his heart flutter.

He leans forward, keeping one hand cupping Erwin’s face and wrapping his other arm around his neck. He places a light butterfly kiss on his lover’s forehead. He trails more soft kisses on Erwin’s nose, cheeks, and chin. Lastly, he places a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips and lets it linger a couple seconds.

Levi leans back and looks at Erwin, who is wearing this massive smile on his face. Levi feels his heart beating hard in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. He can’t help but feel like this towards the one who has taken his heart completely. His lover is the most handsome man in the world, and with that smile and utter look of happiness he brings Erwin, his heart softens and he is filled with compassion.

Erwin leans forward, this time placing his hand around Levi’s neck, pulling him down for a sweet tender kiss. There lips touch and mold against the other perfectly. They each pull away and whisper sweet nothings, vows of love in the fiery sunset.


End file.
